


Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare?

by DraconSinss



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Dreams, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Nightmares, Older Dipper Pines, Short, Short & Sweet, Uhm 'omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreams are sweet. The dreams with the stranger, holding him protectively. Dreams of him petting his hair as they snuggle. There are dreams of them watching fireworks burst in an array of color.</p><p>The nightmare is finding out who the person is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> It's Bill. It's obviously Bill. I am telling you right now that it's Bill.
> 
> Also sorry for any spelling errors.

The brunet sighed in his bed. The wind howled outside the shack window, his sister's breaths were inaudible to untrained ears. Her steady breaths were heard by her brother.

He watched; He listened.

He was ready to go back.

He curled himself in a blanket before closing his eyes and welcoming the world of slumber.

Suddenly, an arm draped across him. Even with his eyes shut, he knew who it was. Not by name, but by physical form. He stretched out his limbs, back popping leaving him with no kinks and a satisfied hum. He turned towards his friend with squinted morning eyes. His sandy blonde hair and wonderful ocean-filled eyes, he was Dipper Pines's vacation from life.

Pines closed his eyes again, wrapping himself underneath the taller man. Underneath the blanket they shared their warmth. "...Dipper?"

The man questioned softly, as if not to wake the younger underneath him. He weaved his hand through the brown hair below him and smiled with warm eyes at the response he got. Dipper only nuzzled further into his hand and hummed. "Mn?"

When Dipper opened his eyes, they were on the roof. Still safely in the blonde's hold, he turned to him. Instead of the yellow pinstripe pyjamas, he wore grey sweats and a yellow sweater that looked like it was from Mabel. Dipper himself now wore a blue one.

The blonde displayed a styrofoam cup in front of him. "Hot chocolate, my forest?"

Dipper looked around, the scenery had changed from a windy summer night to one of Autumn. He nodded twice and took the beverage. A nuzzle won favor over saying thank you. They sat there silently, watching the stars appear slowly in the sky. Dipper squirmed only a little to be escased deeper in the blonde's hold. The hold tightened only just a bit. "I love you." Escaped the blonde's lips.

At that moment, a firework strayed into the sky. It popped loudly and burst into a bouquet of pink. Dipper gulped, putting a hand on his more than friend. "I love you too." He heard himself admit.

The blonde's head rest gently atop the brunette, his chin hidden in a jungle of brown locks. He stroked his lover's hand and held back tears as he landed a kiss on his head. "I won't be with you in Piedmont. I'll miss you... Pinetree."

With a gasp Dipper woke, sitting straight up in his bed. Tears dribbled down his face silently and he sobbed. Deep down, he knew it was Bill. He still would never admit it though. The stranger loved him.

 

Bill Cipher couldn't love.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the quality's bad. Can't see very well at the moment and 'm very tired but I had to get this out my brain before it becomes a distraction. BillDip. <3


End file.
